Test Fiction: The Queen
by doujinshininjah
Summary: I wrote this to test the idea. Kiku is a vampire queen and guess who passes the vampire's tests? Smut, fluff, and one very bad pick-up line. /Edit/: I'm in the process of the sequel and if you'd like a link to it when it comes out then PM me.


The queen's hall was painted black, accented with red silks and the red fire that had been given to their clan as a present from the witches that lived in their forest. The red fire didn't glow like regular fire, but cast an eerie glow around the room as many vampires shuffled into the room and took their places. Today, their queen would choose a spouse. Well… sort of. The mortal that survived drinking the queen's blood would be king. As all of them finally got into their places, the three elders came in and took their places behind the queen. The queen wasn't exactly a queen either, he was male. None of the vampires seemed to mind though because he looked enough like a woman that they could get past (and usually forget) his gender.

The queen's name was Kiku Honda, and he was _beautiful_. He had short, silky, ebony black hair adorned with gold and red flowers and ribbons that framed his deathly pale porcelain-looking face and dark brown eyes. He was also very slim, with delicate shoulders that gave way to elegant arms and a proportionately muscled chest that led down to his girlish waist and round hips. Not one vampire in his kingdom be it male or female, could keep their eyes away from him. The doors on the side opposite of the queen opened and everyone looked at it, wondering what had interrupted their queen's wonderful silence. It was the suitors.

The queen's little sister, who was also very beautiful, entered the hall with four mortals behind her. The five of them walked to the queen's stage and kneeled in front of it. Kiku's sister spoke first, acting as a speaker for the kingdom's people.

"Your majesty, the people have spoken and they have told me that they would have a male spouse for you. It has been taken to consideration and we will proceed with these conditions if you deem them appropriate." Kiku nodded. "Thank you, dear brother, now here are the mortals that have been selected." She moved to the side and removed a black veil from the first man's head.

The first man was very handsome indeed, with golden-blonde hair and sharp, intimidating blue eyes. Kiku nodded to him and the girl moved to the second man, removing his veil.

The second was… happy. He had tanned skin, and curly dark hair and light eyes. Kiku could tell he was Spanish by the way he smelled like food.

The third man was handsome but looked all too eager for his destiny. He had dark skin and tousled hair, but was wearing a white mask. Kiku nodded, hoping that this man was not the one to survive the test. He was sort of frightening.

The fourth was the one that caught Kiku's royal attention. His skin had been kissed by the sunlight, and eyes like an iridescent forest. He was _gorgeous _in Kiku's vampiric eyes. The mortal smiled slightly at him and Kiku unintentionally smiled back. He shook the smile from his face, blushing ever so slightly and nodded. He stepped up to the edge of the stage and bowed slightly.

"Welcome, my people, to the palace. Today is a very important day for all of us. Today is the day fate chooses your king, and my spouse. I am grateful that my people have chosen such handsome men for fate to choose from. If the elders are ready," Kiku looked to the elders, who all nodded. "Then we shall begin." The first elder, who happened to be Kiku's older brother, stepped up and placed a crystal glass on a stand to the queen's side. Yao (that was the elder brother's name) took Kiku's pale arm, lifted it over the glass, and cut the wrist open with a gold knife. Kiku cringed slightly at the pain but did not pull his arm away and the glass was filled half-way with his royal blood. "Mortals, you may stand."

The four men stood, and Kiku handed the crystal glass to the blonde man. He sipped it and handed it back. Kiku watched as the first man clawed at his throat, choking on the blood as if it were acid and at last he fell to the ground, dead. Kiku shook his head and went to the Spanish man, whom he handed the cup to. He drank and handed the cup back, only to choke like the first and die. The third man smirked as he was handed the glass, as if he knew he'd live through it. The masked man sipped and handed the little cup back, then stood. He didn't die. Kiku nodded, and handed the glass to the last man. Everyone waited for him to die, since only one person survives this test. The man handed the cup back to Kiku and stood. He didn't die either.

There were audible gasps and gossipy murmurs from the crowd of vampires. To Kiku's knowledge, never had two mortals survived the same test. The head elder stepped up.

"SILENCE!" His booming voice caused them all to jump slightly and they stared at him as he put his hands down to his sides. "Now, this has happened once before in our history. This time will be no different. These two mortals, who have drunk the queen's blood, will fight to the death for his hand. Choose anything you see in this room as a weapon, you two." The masked mortal looked around, and caught sight of a sword. It was the royal's prized possession, a beautiful sword with a rather large blade and red characters carved into it.

"Your majesty, my name is Sadiq Adnan and I'd like to use that sword, if you'd let me." Kiku nodded, grabbed the sword from the wall and handed it to Sadiq. The man let his hand linger on Kiku's for longer than it needed to and Kiku blushed, and then tore his hand away. The other man just took his jacket off, and looked around. He spotted a large metal cross in the arms of a statue and walked over to said statue and ripped the metal cross away from it. Kiku watched him with wide eyes. He'd never seen a human with such strength as to rip a piece of sturdy metal away from marble.

He walked over to Kiku and took his little hand in his own, then kissed the back of it lightly. "My name is Heracles Karpusi, your royal majesty, and this," he gestured to the metal cross in his other hand, "will be my weapon." Kiku nodded shyly, pulling his hand back quickly and the elder once again stepped forward.

"The men have chosen their weapons! Let the battle commence!" Heracles and Sadiq paced to opposite sides of the room, bowed, and rushed toward the center. Sparks flew as the sword and the metal cross crashed together. Kiku took his place on his throne, watching in suspense as the men battled it out in his court. The battle was long, with both men obtaining multiple cuts and bruises. The vampire audience had found it hard to contain themselves while watching, seeing as there was perfectly good mortal blood right in front of them. About twenty minutes in, Sadiq went for a side hit and aimed the sword at Heracles side. Heracles blocked it with the cross, and then spun it so the sword was torn away from his grip and flung across the room. Sadiq went to step backwards, and tripped so he was on his butt as Heracles walked over and thrust the bottom of the cross straight into the middle of his chest.

The vampires rushed in to grab what good blood was left. After they were done, the elder and Kiku once again stood at the edge of the stage where the six steps lead to the court floor. Heracles stood at the bottom of the stairs, humbly awaiting the elder's words

"Heracles Karpusi, you have passed both the tests that have been presented to you. For this great accomplishment, you have been selected to wed our queen, Kiku." Kiku smiled slightly and bowed. "Come up and meet your bride. You will be wed tomorrow, so please get acquainted." The elders exited through the stage door and the rest of the vampires exited through the court's main door. They were alone and Heracles sat down on the top step, patting beside him inviting Kiku to sit down with him. Kiku sat next to him, not quite knowing where to begin with such a strange mortal.

"Well, you don't seem very talkative, your majesty." Kiku blushed and shook his head.

"Please, since we are to be married, you can call me Kiku." Heracles nodded and laid is head onto Kiku's lap.

"Okay. Well it's okay that you don't like to talk, I don't like it much either." Heracles yawned. "I'd rather sleep and cuddle with a cat." Kiku smiled a little.

"You… like cats?"

"Yes. I love cats. I had twelve of them in my old home." Kiku put a hand over his mouth to stifle a little giggle he felt coming.

"You had twelve cats? Wow, that sounds great. I love cats too. What was your old home like? Where did you live?" Heracles closed his eyes and smiled.

"I lived in Greece. It was so beautiful there. The village was on a cliff right next to the sea, and every day me and my cats would watch the ocean from my bedroom."

"That sounds great! Was there…sunshine?"

"Oh yes, it was always sunny."

"What…does sunshine feel like?" Heracles smiled brightly.

"It's warm and wonderful, like your whole being is being hugged by warmth. It's great. But it's really nothing if you don't have anyone to share it with."

"Well, it's very late and the sun should be coming up soon so I have to go. If you'd like, you can stay and watch the sunrise." Heracles lifted his head off of Kiku's lap and stood up.

"No, I'm really tired. Besides, what kind of fiancé would I be if I let my to-be wife sleep alone?" Kiku blushed heavily and nodded. The climbed two flights of stairs and down a huge hallway lined with paintings and pretty bouquets of strange white flowers until they came to a large, dark door covered in gold designs. Kiku pushed the doors inward to reveal an extravagant room, covered in blue and purple silks. A huge, fluffy bed covered one wall and pillows were stacked upon it in a neat arrangement. Heracles had never seen such a set up in his little village. He guessed it was because Kiku was a queen and not just some random person.

Kiku walked over and secured some thick black curtains to the wall and walked to the wall opposite of the bed to a rather large clothing armoire. He stopped to look at Heracles with a little smile.

"Are you just going to stand there?" He giggled. "You know, it is your room too. You can lay on the bed or whatever you like… oh could you light those candles please? It is rather dark in here because of the curtains." Heracles shook himself from his staring session and nodded. The Grecian looked over and saw a little nightstand next to the bed that held three white candles and a silver locket. He glanced at the locket and ghosted his fingers to its surface, admiring its intricate designs before lighting the candles.

"Why did you want me to light these? I thought vampires hated light."

"Just because I can't go into the sunlight, doesn't mean I don't like the light." Heracles heard Kiku giggle and he looked back to find that Kiku had changed clothes while his back was turned. Instead of his extravagant ceremonial robes, he was in a simple, thin, crimson yukata that made his skin stand out. He couldn't help but smile at how completely adorable Kiku was. Kiku kept smiling at him, a light red dusting his cheeks. "What?"

Heracles shook his head, pink dusting his own cheeks as well. "Oh, uh, just thinking…"

"Well then, I'm going to sleep. Feel free to join me when you feel like it, goodnight." Heracles nodded, and watched Kiku slip beneath the silky blankets and quickly fall asleep. He decided that if he was to become a king, which still slightly scared him, he should know more about vampire culture. He could have done something with that idea but he was much too tired to pursue it any further. He shed his t-shirt, placing it over the back of a chair and climbed into the bed alongside Kiku and blew out the candles.

**The next morning~**

Heracles was actually the first one awake, which surprised him more than anyone, and he looked around the dark room. A few minutes of staring at the objects around the room and he remembered where he was and that Kiku was beside him. He lit the candles again, and then looked down at his side to see his lovely queen sleeping soundly, wrapped in the silk comforter and a tiny smile gracing his pink lips. '_Cute…'_ He thinks. Then something in the corner of his eye catches his attention and he walked over to the window and peeked behind the curtain ever-so-subtly, revealing that it is finally nighttime. The sun is gone from sight, but just an itsy-bitsy smudge of color is on the horizon. That's like very early in the morning for vampires, so Heracles found a piece of paper and wrote down some questions he had for Kiku before the wedding.

His question-writing-down-time took him longer than he thought it would and as soon as he finished the list of questions, he heard the blankets rustle and feet touch the floor. He turned back to look at Kiku, only to see something so beautiful that he nearly fell over. Kiku had opened the curtain so the full moon's light was casted on his placid skin, and his dark yukata was slipping off his shoulders just enough to reveal _just_ his shoulders and not his chest. His dark hair shone, further accenting the way his brown eyes sparkled. Heracles had never seen anyone so perfect, not even a woman would compare to the sight he was beholding. He was absolutely captivated. Kiku just blinked his sleepy eyes, smiled softly, and walked to the armoire.

"How did you sleep Heracles?" He shook his head to get rid of the fantasies currently plaguing his brain and returned the sweet smile he was given.

"Very well, thank you. I assume you slept well too?" Kiku blinked and grabbed something from inside the armoire.

"I did, but why would you assume that?"

"Because you look absolutely perfect." Kiku laughed a little and started untying his obi.

"That's ridiculous, I'm a mess. My hair isn't brushed, I haven't fed, and I don't even have proper clothes on. Oh speaking of that, could you turn around so I can change?" Heracles shook his head.

"I think it's the person that makes the clothes, personally. And I am your fiancé; I have the privilege of being able to watch you undress." Kiku blushed heavily and shrugged.

"Well don't blame me if you're upset with what you see." Heracles smiled.

"I like what I've seen so far, so I couldn't be upset…with…what…" Heracles was at a loss for words when he saw Kiku drop the yukata to the floor. His brain was short-circuiting. He'd never, in his whole twenty-three years of life, ever, **ever** seen such gorgeous legs on anyone. Not on a woman, not on a man, not on any living thing he'd ever seen. They were perfect. Kiku blushed at Heracles stare, waiting for him to turn away and vocalize his disgust but it never came as he continued putting his clean clothes on.

"Heracles, are you okay?" Kiku waved his hand in front of Heracles' face, trying to get him to snap out of his trance. The Greek blinked as he came out of his Kiku-filled daze. "What was that all about, hm?"

"Just looking."

"At What exactly?" Kiku asked looking particularly interested.

"Your legs." Heracles smiled a little, hoping to see Kiku's adorable blushing face.

"M-my…legs? Why w-would you b-be looking at th-them?" Kiku stuttered, backing away a little and blushing heavily.

"Because they are the best legs I've ever seen in my entire life. You have a really nice butt too." Kiku blushed heavily and covered his face with the sleeve of his clean yukata.

"Heracles… why do you say such things? It's embarrassing."

"How is it embarrassing? There isn't anyone here but you and I, and I have the right to complement you as I see fit. Besides, you deserve to be complemented. I think you are the greatest thing I've seen since sliced bread!" Kiku blinked, and then erupted into a fit of adorable laughter. When he regained his breath, he wiped his happy tears from his eyes.

"That was awful, Heracles. Sliced bread? Ha ha ha! Well, if you're done trying to use bad pick-up lines on me then we should go bathe." Heracles smiled and got up from his chair, still mentally facepalming from saying what he did. They set off for the bath, talking about random things and exchanging bad pick-up lines the whole way. Heracles really loved talking with Kiku. It made him feel like someone actually appreciated him since all the mortals he knew just told him that he was lazy and good for nothing. Kiku was exactly what he'd wanted in a lover and it made him sad that he had been waiting twenty-three years for it.

Kiku was thinking almost the same thing. Heracles was easygoing and kind, not too loud or strict and had a knack for making him laugh, which he was sure that his past suitors (which had all died) would not have been able to do. It was nice to talk to someone who actually hold a conversation, since most vampires just wanted to talk about blood and things of that sort. He was sort of looking forward to being married, not just because his kingdom would get off his back if he did, but Heracles would be a great person to spend his reign with. But something irked him. What about all the physical intimacy that was supposed to come with being married? Kiku had never been one for being 'touchy-feely'; really, he just liked his personal space. But tonight, they'd have to consummate their marriage and that was the one reason he wasn't looking forward to it.

But of course, Kiku tried to blow off his feelings by talking with Heracles, which worked for a while until they reached Kiku's private bath house. Of course, Kiku had no problem with being nude in front of him, but would Heracles be okay with being nude as well? Maybe he was one of those people that waited for someone to be helpless and then raped them or something… no, Heracles was way too nice.

They finally arrived at the bath house which was, to Heracles' delight, huge! It was like a big, square hot tub, with clean white tiles around it and the steam from it enveloped the air like fog. This room reminded Heracles of the public bath houses back in Greece. Kiku was already undressed and in the water by the time Heracles had remembered he had to bathe and not stand there staring like an idiot. Kiku had his head resting on his arms on the edge of the hot pool, waiting for patiently for his fiancé to join him. Heracles granted Kiku's wish and started undressing, being careful to place his clothes where they wouldn't get wet.

Kiku was getting hot. And not just because he was in his bath either. He was going crazy watching Heracles slowly peel of his clothing, revealing the single most gorgeous body he'd ever seen on a man. Ever. His chest was bronze and chiseled, like sculptures he'd seen in a book, and his abs were strong and flexed handsomely when he bent slightly to unbutton his pants… which had no underwear under them. Kiku felt really awkward getting turned on by that. Wait, what… what is _that? _Holy crap… ohmygod is that… his cock? Kiku's brain was officially short-circuited. And everyone expected _that_ to fit inside him? No way was that was ever going to fit inside his virgin ass. Heracles came up and sat on the tiles on front of Kiku, covering his genitals with his shirt.

"Kiku? Are you okay?" That snapped Kiku from his daze.

"Uh, yeah… why wouldn't I be? Heh heh, heh…"

"You were staring off into space… What were you looking at?" A deep red blush flooded Kiku's face and he laughed nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about… heh…" Truth is, Heracles knew exactly what he was staring at. He just wanted to poke fun at Kiku. Heracles climbed into the hot water, savoring a long needed soak. After all, he was in dire need of a shower or bath or something to clean him after not having such hygienic necessities for four days. He noticed that Kiku kept his distance now, not even casting a glance in his direction. And Heracles was not okay with that. He waited for Kiku to face completely away and then hugged him from the back. Kiku visibly tensed in his arms, along with Heracles feeling the muscles tense as well.

"Heracles, w-what are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug."

"Naked?"

"Yeah, why? Does that bother you? I mean we are to be married but if it bothers you I w-"Kiku lifted his arm over his shoulder and put his hand to Heracles' mouth.

"It's not you Heracles. I've always had problems with people touching me. I'm just really shy about physical contact…"

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Heracles moved away." I grew up in Greece so physical contact is a normal thing for me, I… didn't mean to invade your personal space…" (A/N: Sorry if that stereotypes Greeks or offends anyone…)

"You really didn't Heracles; I was just surprised is all. I need to get used to the contact anyway." Heracles raised an eyebrow.

"Why? If you don't want people touching you then they should respect that."

"Well, tonight we have to… you know…" Heracles just kept looking at him, trying to piece together what he might be trying to say. "We havetoconsummateourmarriage." Kiku turned the deepest red Heracles had seen on him yet.

"What? We don't have to if you don't want to."

"But it's tradition!"

"Well, as the leader you should be able to make choices like that, right? I'm mean; they don't have to know that we didn't _actually _have sex."

"But… oh well, I guess you're right."

"Makes me wonder though…"

"Wonder what?"

"What sex with you would be like. I haven't been with many people but you are different from them, I have somewhat of an emotional attachment to you."

"What are you saying? That you like me? That you were looking forward to…you know…"

"Yes, I am saying that I like you. You're kind and funny, and not to mention absolutely adorable. Also, who says I wasn't looking forward to it? I think it'd be a great honor to have sex with you but I don't want to push you to do anything."

"I'm sorry but I probably wouldn't let you do anything to me. We haven't even kissed…" Kiku laughed quietly to himself, not aware that taunting the Grecian was not the best thing to do in a bath. Heracles reached over, cupping one of Kiku's cheeks in his hand and pulled him so their lips were tightly pressed together. Kiku couldn't move. He was in complete shock, wondering what brought this on… only because he wanted to do it again. Heracles pulled back after a few seconds, smirking.

"That's what you get for teasing me. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get out and get dressed. See you when you get back to the room." Heracles kissed Kiku's cheek, washed up, and got out of the bath, making sure to flash Kiku a nice look at his vital regions before wrapping a towel around himself and leaving. Left in the bath all alone, Kiku washed up and sat there for a while. He realized that he had made the worst mistake in history… he told Heracles that he _didn't _want to have sex with him. God damn it! Now he really did…

Back in the room, Heracles found some clothes neatly laid out on the bed. They had to be for him because they were much too large for the thinly-built queen. He slipped on the clothes, noting that they were finely made and tailored to his rather muscled build so they were a little tighter than his normal t-shirt and large khaki cargo pants. It made him uncomfortable to be wearing clothing that actually touched every part of his body, so instead of putting on the tie that was there, he left the first two buttons on his dress shirt open. It revealed just enough of his chest that his clothes-claustrophobia wasn't bothering him anymore. Just as he finished fixing the suit to his liking, someone knocked on the door.

He opened it to see a boy about ten years old, with rather large eyebrows, standing there. "They told me to come get you; it's time for the wedding. Thank the elders you're already dressed…"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, duh. Why would I be here if I was just messing with you? Seriously…"

"Oh, I guess that makes sense… Alright then, lead the way captain eyebrows."

"HEY! Bugger off, I have enough to deal with as it is." The boy lead Heracles to the large gathering room (which was actually the throne room) he'd seen yesterday and told him where to stand. Curiously, there was nobody there but the three men he'd also seen yesterday. "So, do you need to know what to do? This isn't like a normal wedding you know…"

"Uh, yeah…sure. What do I have to do?"

"Alright, so when the queen comes in you have to bow. Then the elders will do their thing and you have to recite what they tell you okay? It's pretty simple actually. Still sucks that royal marriages never last very long, ya' know, because of the whole 'you have to live the rest of your undead life here' shit."

"You're like, ten, watch your mouth. And are you saying that the kings off themselves because they can't take the pressure and what not?"

"Yeah, exactly. AND, you're still mortal like me so I don't have to listen to you until after this wedding. Anyway, just stand there and look pretty until the Queen comes, alright?"

"Okay."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do." The eyebrows kid walked out of the side-door they'd entered from and he was left in the room with the elders. The elders walked over to him, and the one with the long dark hair stuck out his hand for Heracles to shake, which he did.

"It's nice to finally meet you Heracles; I'm Yao, Kiku's older brother. I'm assuming you may still have many strange questions to ask about vampire life, correct?"

"Yeah, actually I do."

"Well, we have about ten minutes before Kiku arrives so go ahead."

"Do you guys actually drink blood and stuff?"

"We do, but thanks to a recent treaty, we've discovered a way to ward off our hunger without killing."

"Awesome. So what's up with the funky-looking flowers that are _everywhere_?"

"Those are called the Sanguine Blossoms and they are our alternative to blood."

"How in the world does that work?"

"Well, just as with a mortal, we bite it and draw out the fluids. It produces interesting chemicals that are similar to the plasma, white blood cells, and hemoglobin in actual blood, though it still retains its natural floral qualities. Quite an extraordinary find, really."

"That's cool. So, that kid told me that kings tend to off themselves because of pressure, is that true?"

"Well, recently it is. Our last three kings have committed suicide because they were not allowed to be with others besides their 'wife' and because they hated how we are always in the dark."

"Interesting. So is there anything I should know about being the king of vampires? Any special things I'm not allowed to do?"

"Well you are, for the most part, allowed to do whatever you please. There are a few rules however. Rule one is the most important, it is that no matter how much you miss the sun you can't open the windows for any purpose in the daytime. Rule two for a king is that you are loyal to your spouse; if you are caught cheating you will be executed. The third and final rule is that you are to oversee any problem or disruption that the elders bring to your attention. We can give opinions and advice, but you have the ultimate decision." Heracles nodded.

"Alright, that sounds fair enough." Not a minute later the girl that he'd seen when he first came to the castle, the queen's little sister, entered through the main door.

"Elders, your Majesty, Queen Kiku is ready." The elders all nodded and took their places, leaving Heracles in his place and fairly afraid that he'd mess things up. After all, he wanted to make sure that he left a good impression on the elders.

The girl called a person over and they opened the doors together. Heracles could do nothing but stare at this point. Kiku looked radiant. Well… more so than usual. Even though Kiku's skin was the color of fresh fallen snow, his silken white Uchikake stood out reflectively against it. The Greek couldn't believe that it was going to be his for the rest of eternity.

On Kiku's end, he was a mess of silence and blushes. Never had he been stared at so affectionately. He reached the stairs and Heracles bowed, Kiku smiled and bowed back then they went up the stairs to the main stage where one of the elders stood. The man was supposed to be old, but to Heracles, he looked no more than thirty. He had long blonde hair thrown back over his head with a little braid on one side and a strong, sturdy build making him look like a brick wall with eyes. Personally, he scared Heracles a little.

"Welcome Heracles. Now, your majesty, are you ready?" Kiku nodded. "Heracles, please repeat after me…" (A/N: You really don't want to go through hearing them speak a whole bunch so I'll skip a little for you.) "Now, Kiku, do what you must." Kiku nodded and pushed Heracles' head to the side, revealing the heavy vain in his neck. Kiku shot the Greek a worried look, to which said Greek smiled and nodded slightly. With that permission, Kiku leaned in and ghosted his lips over the vain before biting into it. Heracles gasped sharply but did not pull away, allowing Kiku to get his fill of blood. Kiku made sure to stop before he took too much and Heracles weakly held his ground, struggling to stay upright after having so much of his blood removed so quickly.

The elders were rather impressed. Not one of them had ever seen a human keep standing after being drained. Heracles remained standing limply whilst Kiku was handed a knife. The queen slid the knife across his wrist, letting his crimson blood flow freely about the skin and motioned it toward Heracles. He took Kiku's arm gently, pressing his lips to it in appreciation before drinking. Kiku let him have plenty before drawing this arm away and passing a flower into his hand. Heracles regained his poise and bit the flower, drawing the color out of its stem. After that Kiku just stared at him, as though he was watching for a change of some sort.

Heracles, in fact, did not change one bit. He just stood up straight and blinked at Kiku, who smiled softly back.

"Now, you are married. I have things to do so you two go have fun!" Yao said from the stage and he walked off. The other two elders nodded in agreement and followed suit, leaving them alone again in the room.

"So, how did I do?" Kiku giggled.

"You did great. Now, I'm actually not even tired and we have a job to do." Heracles raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?" Kiku leaned over and whispered in his ear about faking the marriage consummation. Heracles nodded, picked Kiku up bridal-style and walked to the room where he set the little queen down on their fluffy bed. Heracles really just wanted to relax, so he went around the bed to rest on his side but he didn't make it far because Kiku pulled him down onto the bed where the raven-haired man had already stripped most of his clothes. A genuinely surprised Greek blinked, wondering just what he had in mind for 'faking' a consummation. Kiku pulled him even closer so that they were pressed flush against each other and whispered in his ear.

"We don't actually have to fake it." Heracles felt his face warm up and he looked down at Kiku's face. To his surprise (and delight) his queen's face was blushing, eyes glazed over with lust and lips trembling for a kiss. The Greek leaned down, pressing a hungry kiss to those lips.

"Kiku, are you sure about this? We've only known each other for a day and I don't want to take your virginity and have you regret it…"

"I'm sure Heracles, really. I mean, after all, we are married and you turn me on more than you realize." Heracles smirked and attacked his neck, teasing and playing with the skin with his teeth before starting to remove the clothing and move his playful mouth downward. He stopped to tease Kiku's nipples, earning him a few almost-silent moans then continued down to the flat stomach where he kissed his way down to his ultimate goal. Heracles snatched up Kiku's erection with his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, trying to get a few noises from him.

Kiku felt like he was going to explode. He'd never felt anything like this before, always feeling too shy to even masturbate and all he wanted was more. Heracles teased it until Kiku released into his mouth, causing the latter to explode with apologies.

"Kiku, it's okay, really. I don't want to hear you apologize if you did nothing wrong." Kiku frowned.

"Fine. Just… tell me if I do anything wrong."

"You can't do anything wrong if you follow my instructions. Do you happen to have lube?" Kiku blushed and pointed to a drawer on the side table, where sure enough, there was a little bottle of lube. Heracles grabbed it and looked back at Kiku. He was having a hard time restraining himself from pounding relentlessly into that thin body until the sun came up. He reached between Kiku's legs and spread them wide open revealing a half-hard erection. "This is going to be a little uncomfortable, okay?" Kiku nodded. Heracles covered his fingers in the thick substance, making sure to warm it up a little before pressing the first finger into him.

Kiku's face twisted. Heracles was right, it was uncomfortable. After Kiku's face normalized a little he pressed a second finger in and started stretching him slowly so as not to hurt him. He was really amazed at how tight Kiku really was, he wondered if he'd even be able to fit a third finger in. He slowly pressed the third and last finger, and that's when Kiku's eyes started to tear up from pain. Heracles leaned over and kissed him to distract from the pain, still stretching lightly when his fingers brushed up against something that made Kiku gasp.

"What was that?"

"Your prostate." Heracles removed his fingers and heard Kiku whimper, disapproving of it. "Alright, this is going to hurt a little okay?" Kiku nodded. Heracles positioned himself at Kiku's entrance and slowly eased himself in, trying not to hurt him too much. Kiku gripped the sheet, hot tears streaming down his face as he felt pain shoot through his body and rest in is lower regions. Heracles frowned at the sight of tears and kissed them away as he pushed the last of himself into the little Asian. "I'm sorry Kiku…just relax and tell me when I can move." Kiku nodded and took a few deep breaths. A few moments and he nodded again, signaling Heracles that it was okay to move.

He began thrusting, slow at first but gradually getting faster and he struck Kiku's prostate a few minutes in. Kiku moaned obscenely and slapped his hands over his mouth. Heracles removed them. "Kiku, don't be embarrassed. Those noises are what I've been waiting to hear from you." Heracles angled himself and attacked the bundle of nerves, hitting it with deadly pressure and friction until Kiku was swimming in pleasure. He gripped Heracles shoulders for dear undead life, moaning and gasping his name with every other thrust. He felt something swell in the pit of his stomach, an odd feeling, but he knew what it was.

"Oh, Heracles…I-I'm gonna cum…" Heracles threw one of Kiku's legs up onto his shoulder and dug in as deep as he could possibly go, emitting another very obscene moan. With another passionate kiss and an exceptionally hard thrust, Kiku moaned Heracles' name into the warm, sex-scented air and released all over their chests. Heracles didn't last much longer. With a few last thrusts, he came deep inside of Kiku, spilling his seed into the tight heat. The Greek pulled out, satisfied with his work and pulled Kiku close.

"How was that?" Kiku giggled lightly and yawned.

"It was amazing. How many people have you had sex with? You don't just get that good without practice."

"Not true. I've only had sex with one other person and that didn't mean anything to me or them. You're really tired Kiku, get some sleep. We can talk when you wake up." Kiku nodded, pressed a quick kiss to his lips and fell asleep in his arms. Heracles nuzzled the soft black hair, smiling into it and inhaling its scent. He still couldn't believe that something so beautiful was all his for the rest of eternity. He yawned and tightened his grip, causing Kiku to shift a little closer and he closed his eyes. '_All mine…'_ He laughed quietly and drifted into dreams and Kiku-filled fantasies.

**.O.O.O.O~*~O.O.O.O.**

**DN: Alright, so I know that was really uneventful and such, but PLZ PLZ PLZ tell me what you think? I could add a few more chapters, but I'd have to get at least six positive reviews. So be a good person and review. I will get the space clams if you don't! :D**


End file.
